Return to Kattelox
by Sicanasda
Summary: This is a sequel to my Dream Come True fic. Please review if you like it.
1. Reunion

I still don't won Megaman

I still don't won Megaman. Capcom owns Megaman and any character from Megaman Legends.

Chapter One

Reunion

Tron's POV

I walked into my bedroom on the Gesellschaft 2. I walked over and sat on my bed. I looked at my desk beside my bed. I picked up the picture on the table. I looked at it and felt a tear come to my eye. The picture showed Megaman and I on our last day together on Kattelox Island. I remembered the day well. I missed Megaman so much. This picture was taken three years ago. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I still love him. I couldn't love anyone else. 

Tiesel has been pretty much the same. He thinks a bit of Megaman rubbed off on me. I haven't done much that would be seen as piracy lately. Tiesel has been talking about Megaman's friend, Roll. I think he likes her. 

Bon has changed a little. He can now say many words although he still says babu a lot. He also can be trusted with breakable objects and has gained a distaste toward charcoal. 

I added three more Kobuns. I made the personalities a bit like Megaman's so I have some reminders. 

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 9:57 P.M. I got into my bed and took a last look at the picture and fell asleep, wondering where Megaman was and if he even remembered me.

Megaman's POV

"Roll, I found a huge refractor!" I said grabbing the giant green refractor. 

"That's great Megaman. We can sell that for…" Roll paused to calculate the sum, "25,000 zenny!" 

I continued walking through the maze of passageways and found a door.

"Megaman, this is strange. If my sensors aren't mistaken then there's another refractor in there. But be careful. I think I see something big coming… right… looks like… reaverb…" I heard Roll say as the transmission broke. 

I turned to my right and looked down the tunnel. I didn't hear a thing. Then suddenly a blinding flash of light and a reaverbot came racing out of the dark. It hit me square in the chest, throwing me several feet backward. I jumped up and shot it before it could come around again. It exploded and I picked up the refractor shards. I was about to walk in the door when a jet of flame flew out of the darkness and barely missed me. I turned and saw a huge Reaverbot appear. I shot at it and ducked as another flame ball flew past my head. I shot it in the eye and it fired a flame wall and my shot faded out. I took advantage of it not be able to see me and ran in the door. I looked around and sure enough I found a second refractor. I was a slightly larger purple refractor.

As I grabbed it I felt a chill rush through me. I ran as I saw a huge reactor core thing rise up where the refractor was. It began to smoke and then exploded. I felt the explosions heat against my neck. I ran out the door and saw a very surprised reaverbot start chasing me again. It turned around and saw the explosion and started running faster. I thought it was about to step on me when I noticed that it was running past me, trying to get away from the explosion. It turned left as I ran forward and exploded. I realized this when it's flamethrower landed in my hand. I ran with it until I saw the light of the exit. I saw the Flutter flying just off the edge of the cliff. I ran and felt the explosion getting closer. I felt the explosion blast me forward into the air. I flew out the door and slid on the flutter. I went so fast that I slid off the other side of the Flutter and caught myself on the other side. Roll ran out and helped me up. I climbed on and Roll started up the engines. 

I was about to walk in when I saw a secondary explosion fly out the door I dived to the ground as a ball of fire flew over me. Then another ball of fire hit the wing of the Flutter. I heard a splash in the ocean below and chanced a look. I wasn't surprised when I saw the wing, or should I say lack of wing. I ran into the bridge. "Roll, the wing is missing!" I said.

"I know that Megaman! Where's the closest island so I can land and fix this?" Roll said.

"There an island to the east about thirty miles from here. It's called," I paused as I looked at the name, "Kattelox island." I said.

I was having a strong feeling of déjà vu. I looked around as Roll turned and flew east. Roll was still searching for her parents and we were looking for the Mother Lode as well. But I had a private quest. I was also searching for Tron. She was a pirate I met three years ago. Somehow, even though we were always fighting, we became friends and after that we fell in love. I miss her so much. I had a picture of her by my bed but I miss her all the same. 

I snapped to attention when I saw a small island appear on the horizon. Roll's skill at piloting was the only thing saved us last time, and that was only a bit of engine trouble. Could she land us safely with an entire wing missing?

She did pull it off. In fact she landed the Flutter with very little damage done. I jumped up and ran to check on Gramps. He was all right so I got out of the Flutter. The damage was very little from the outside as well.

I ran into town and walked into the junk store. The owners looked up and cheered. "It's Megaman! What do you need? We heard the Flutter crashed outside of town again."

"News travels fast around here doesn't it." I said.

"Yeah it does. Anyways, what will you be needing?" the junk store lady asked.

"I need some parts for a wing. We crashed here because a wing was damaged. You got anything?" I said.

"No we don't have anything for a wing. But I heard that a new ruin popped up right beside the Main Gate. You might find something there. But you need to have permission from the mayor, the chief of police, and you need to find something of value in all the other ruins. Sounds pretty difficult if you ask me." She said.

"Well thanks anyway." I said.

I walked back to the Flutter to tell Roll what I heard.

Tron's POV

I finished making lunch for everyone and we ate in the cafeteria. As we ate I decided to start a conversation. "So Tiesel, do you have any clue where the heck we are?"

"Yeah, I checked the map a while ago. Were going to fly over an island called Kattelox in about an hour." He said.

Now where had I heard that name? When I realized where I had heard it I coughed. "That's where, where Megaman and I last saw each other!" I said exited.

"Tron, I don't think he will still be there. I mean, we saw him fly over us while we were floating in that boat." He said.

"I know. But it still is a special place for me." I knew we weren't going to land there but I still like to remember.

"Tron, I know how you feel to lose him. I lost that cute Roll girl too." He said, starting to cry.

"It's just that I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I loved him for all of his qualities. He was smart and brave. He loved me in return. I don't know if he even remembers me." I sobbed.

"Don't worry Tron. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you." Tiesel said, cheering me up a bit.

"Thanks Tiesel." I said.

We finished eating and I walked to the bridge so I could pilot. I flew for about half an hour. I began to feel a bit tired. Just then Bon walked in and said, "Tron, can I fly?"

"Sure, sure." I said yawning. I didn't realize that I was allowing Bon to fly. 

I fell asleep on the couch outside the bridge. About half an hour later, Bon walked out of the bridge and woke me up. "What's this?" He said holding up the steering wheel.

I jumped up and ran into the bridge to find the steering wheel yanked off. " That's the steering wheel!" I yelled as I watched the Gesellschaft 2 hurtle toward the sea. But then I noticed that we were drifting toward Kattelox Island. 

I figure that if I'm going to be stranded on an island, I would prefer it to be Kattelox. Then I looked at how fast the ground was coming up. 

"BBBBAAAABBBBUUUU!" I heard Bon yell as we hit the ground and everything went black.

Megaman's POV

I was helping Roll with the Flutter when I heard a loud sound in the distance. "What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like a crash or something! We better go check it out. Come on Megaman." Roll said.

We ran in the direction of the sound. Suddenly I saw a huge plume of smoke. I ran ahead of Roll and I saw a huge ship off in the distance. The smoke was coming from it. I got to it and saw the unmistakable symbol. A skull was attached to the front of the ship. "It's the Bonne's ship! That means, Tron!" I yelled and dashed inside. 

There was smoke everywhere. I ran through and found a room. I ran inside to find Tiesel coughing. I helped him up and raced him out of the ship. I put him a safe distance away and then ran back in. I ran into a room with a control board. This must be the bridge. Looking around I saw Bon stuck under a pile of stuff. I moved the junk off him and he pointed over at a couch and a couple of other pieces of heavy machinery. I ran over and moved the stuff. As I picked up a piece of metal, I noticed a hand under it. I saw a small puddle of blood underneath it. I quickly moved the rest of the junk. I found Tron beneath it. 

I turned and found my exit blocked by a wall of fire. I looked around and saw a window. I ran to it and looked out it. The drop was about fifty feet. I looked around and found no other way out. Bon ran out through the fire and left us alone. I took one last look at the window before running and crashing through it.

What the heck am I doing?! I grabbed on to the edge of the window and started climbing down slowly. I climbed down lower. I looked down. Really bad idea. I lost my footing and slipped. I fell about twenty feet. I made sure that when I landed Tron was above me. "Ouch." I mumbled.

I pulled her back to where Roll was waking up Tiesel. He was awake and was very 'cough' interested in Roll. I walked a little ways away to start trying to wake Tron up.

Tron's POV

What's going on? Am I dead? Where am I? I kept asking myself these questions. Wait a second, what was that voice? It sounded strangely familiar. Where have I heard that voice? "Tron, Tron, wake up. Come on snap out of it." I heard the voice again. 

I put all my efforts into reaching the voice. Something about the voice felt calm and relaxing. I felt as if I will be safe if I reach this voice. I willed myself to reach it.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked as I awoke, my vision clouded.

"Tron it's me. I'm here." I heard the voice say again.

"Who are you?" I said repeated.

"It's me, Megaman." It said.

A tear welled up in my eye. "I thought this day would never come." I said.

"I told you we would meet again." He said,

Then he quickly whirled me around and kissed me. I felt my life come back to me. I felt like a part of me long dead came back to life. My vision returned to normal and I saw his face. "I love you Megaman. Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe I do. It's the anniversary of the day we parted three years ago." He said.

About half an hour later we finished our reunion. Then I remembered the Gesellschaft 2. I looked at it. "It looks like I can repair this thing in a week tops." I said grinning. Suddenly the huge ship fell apart. "Make that a couple of months."

I walked back to Megaman. It was getting late. "Mind if we sleep over at our place?" I said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Megaman said, winking at me.

"Sure, you can come over." Roll said, winking at Tiesel.

"Did I miss something here?" I said looking at Roll and Tiesel who were inching closer to each other.

We got back to the Flutter at around 10:00. I naturally bunked with Megaman and Tiesel slipped into Roll's room. I climbed in bed with Megaman, taking advantage of the fact that Roll was 'ahem' busy. I slid close to Megaman and kissed him gently. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep knowing that we will be together forever.

Thank you for reading this fic. If you want more please review. I have another story just like this except it is NC-17. If you would prefer that then read it. I will always post the chapters together so that the two stories are on the same chapter. Give any ideas you have for me so I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you again. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Mystery of the Cardon Ruins

I don't own Megaman

I don't own Megaman. Capcom own the game and any characters I mention in this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter TwoThe Mystery of the Cardon Ruins

Megaman's POV 

I woke up that morning with Tron beside me. I remembered the day we parted as if it was yesterday. I knew we would be together once again. I gently stroked a finger through her hair. She was much more beautiful then I remember her. I kissed her softly before changing into my street clothes.I knew I would have to check out the ruins to find something of value from each if I was to enter the new ruin. I would easily get permission from the mayor and the inspector. I walked out and helped Roll with the breakfast. She looked like she was a little tired. Tiesel walked out of her room and tried to help, but we heard about the way he cooked and decided against it. Eventually Tron walked out of my room and gave me a small peck on the lips. I handed her a plate with pancakes and bacon to her. We ate our breakfast and talked about what we were going to do today. "I'm going to check out the Cardon ruins if nobody minds." I said.

"In that case I guess I'll be there with you." Tron said.

I was about to object when I remembered back three years ago. "I guess I did say you could come with me." I said.

"That means I have to come and act as your spotter." Roll said.

"I'll help Roll spot for you." Tiesel said, winking at Roll.

We walked to the ruins and Tron helped me put on my armor. I snapped my buster on to my arm and Roll snapped my powered buster on my other arm. Tron walked over and held up a laser pistol. We walked into the ruins. I walked forward ahead of Tron and Tron watched my back. Then I heard something in the distance. It sounded like something big shifted. I turned around and found a wall. I ran to it and pounded on the wall. "Tron! Can you hear me?" I yelled.Nothing. I tried calling Roll but all I heard was a weird kissing sound. I decided that she was a little busy with Tiesel. I ran to the wall and reached into my backpack. Roll had refitted my backpack so that it could carry one extra special weapon. I snapped my Shining laser in place on my arm and started firing at the wall. The wall began to melt. After I blasted a hole large enough, I crawled through and began looking for Tron.

Tron's POV

I looked around and I couldn't find Megaman anywhere. I walked down the only way I could go. Suddenly I heard the sound of heavy metal footsteps coming in this direction. I rounded a corner to find myself face to face with a huge group of at least thirty reaverbots! One shot a laser at me and it singed my hair. That ticked me off. I had spent nearly an hour this morning trying to make myself look good for Megaman. I raised my laser pistol. In about twenty seconds, there was not a reaverbot in sight. I picked up the refractor shards and moved on.

I was starting to get worried. I was right behind Megaman when suddenly I was staring at a wall. I walked down the path a bit more. I looked around and dove out of the way before a bomb hit me. I got to my knee and aimed up at a reaverbot on the ceiling. I fired and got away from the explosion. I walked farther down the path and I found a turn off. I opened the door and found a gold refractor! I have only heard about these in legends. They say one gold refractor has enough power to run a big machine indefinitely. I walked up cautiously and examined the refractor. I saw no force field like you would expect to find around a refractor of the magnitude. And that usually meant a trap. I carefully picked up the refractor. I waited a second or two. Nothing happened.

I began to walk away when suddenly the door slammed shut. I turned around and saw a huge hole in the roof open. A medium sized thing dropped down. It looked almost exactly like Megaman. It had similar armor and had a buster on one arm. Its green armor looked almost poisonous. I turned toward me and I saw its face. It had an evil looking grin on its face. "I am Purifier unit Megaman Blade. You have activated me by stealing the refractor. I will eliminate your puny carbon system. Don't worry, this won't hurt… much." It said laughing.Suddenly it jumped over my head and kicked me from behind. I flew forward until I hit the wall. I got to my feet just to be picked up and flung back to the ground. I tried to get up again but it just shoved me down again. It hit me in the arm and I felt like it broke my arm. I hurt too bad to stand up, too bad to even move. I opened my eyes and saw it charge up its buster gun. I closed my eyes as it fired. 

Megaman's POV

I paused, my heart beating quickly. I heard a scream just to the northwest. I ran forward and found a door. I opened it and saw a person in green armor just like mine. Then I remembered back when I fought Juno. Hadn't he called me a purifier unit? That must be what this thing was. It turned to me and I saw what was behind it. "Tron!" I yelled. It laughed at me and said "Ah, if it isn't my dear friend Megaman Trigger. I remember that fight we had a long time ago. I remember what you did. I know why you lost your memory. That is, if the rumors are true. You have always been my rival, but that day you broke up that friendly rivalry between us. I can not forgive you for that. Prepare to be, deactivated."Before I knew what happened it shot me and I flew against a wall. I ran over and pulled Tron out of the battle area, hoping she was still alive. I saw a small trickle of blood on her forehead. I turned to the reaverbot with anger so powerful it startled even me. I quickly spun around and shot it out of the air. It hit the floor with a lot of force. I ran to it and picked it up. "What do you know about my past?" I said with hint of danger in my voice. "I'm not telling you anything." It said as it dove out of my grasp and swung its leg at me. It hit me in the face and I fell backward. 

I flipped back on my feet and shot at it again. It dodged the shots and shot at me. I spun around as I flew through the air and hit the wall with my feet and jumped back across the room. It turned to shoot at me but I kicked it in the face before it could shoot. I landed and we stood ten feet apart. "I misjudged your ability. You have grown stronger than I expected. No matter, I will beat you. Beware Trigger, I will return. When you least expect it I will be there." It said as it jumped out through the hole in the ceiling. "Remember, your old pal Blade will be watching you." Then his voice faded to nothing.I ran over to Tron and lifted her arm. I checked for a pulse but realized I wouldn't feel one through my armor. I lifted her head and cradled it in my arms. I put my head down to her chest. I felt kind of embarrassed about this, but I forgot about that when I heard a slow but steady heart beat. I lifted her up and saw a glint of gold in her arms. I moved them and found a legendary gold refractor in her arms. I put it in my backpack so that she would be easier to carry. I walked out the door and ran down the path. Every step of the way I felt as if I was being watched. I reached the place that the wall appeared and began to work my way through the wall blocking off the exit.

Tron's POV

I woke up and groaned. My arm felt much better. Where was I? I looked around to see myself in the Flutter. I looked up and found Megaman above me with a worried expression on his face. "Thank goodness your awake. You were out for nearly two days." He said kissing me gently. "Megaman! I remember this guy. He had on this armor that looked just like yours except it was green. He attacked me. He had a buster just like yours. He hit me with it and I blacked out." I said hysterically.

"Don't worry Tron. I came and scared him off. But be careful. He is out to get me for some reason. Somehow he knows about my past. I just wish I knew. But anyway, it's good to know your Ok." He said soothingly. 

I bent up and kissed him more passionately then ever before. "Thank you Megaman. You saved my life again. I would be dead about fifteen times if not for you. I love you." I whispered, kissing him again. We held this kiss for along time. I managed to look at the time. It was 11:38 P.M. I just continued kissing Megaman until we finally broke the kiss. I looked at Megaman and noticed that he winced and was limping as he got up. "Your hurt!" I said. I stood up and examined his leg. It looked like it got twisted in a fight of some kind. I quickly ran to the medicine cabinet and got some stuff to rub on his leg. After I rubbed it on he seemed to feel much better. 

"Thanks a lot. I think you earned a reward for all you have done to help me out lately." He said and he leaned down and kissed me softly. I loved it when he kissed me. I feel so close to him. I walked over to his bed and we climbed in. I moved over so he could get in and we looked at each other lovingly until we fell asleep. 

Thank you for reading this story. If you liked it please review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll post more chapters. I have another fic just like this except that it is NC-17. If you would prefer that than go read that one. If you have any good ideas for me please tell me by reviewing or email me at redblaze2@hotmail .com 


	3. Journey into the Abyss

I don't own Megaman or any of the games

I don't own Megaman or any of the games. Capcom owns them. Megaman Blade and Megaman Lightning however are mine so please ask before using them in any of your own fanfiction. 

Chapter Three

Journey into the Abyss

Tron's POV

I woke up with my arms around Megaman. I kissed him lightly and looked at the clock. It read 4:36 A.M. I gently got out of bed and wandered out to the top of the Flutter. I lay back and looked at the stars that were still out. They were beautiful out there, shining like diamonds. I thought about how lucky I was to have Megaman. I thought about this for awhile. 

I noticed Megaman come up to the top of the Flutter. He lay down beside me and held my hand and looked at the stars with me. I moved closer to him and hugged him. I looked at him for awhile. "I wanted to thank you again for saving me in the ruins." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

We stood up to go inside and a small box dropped out of his pocket. He quickly picked it up and put it back in his pocket. I ignored it and we walked inside. 

I crawled back in bed and held him close to me. I kissed him gently on the lips and held on to him until morning.

I got up at 7:29 and walked out of the room. I saw Megaman in the kitchen. I walked in and helped him make some pancakes. "Roll and Tiesel went out to collect some water. I think we should explore the ruins out on the island in the middle of Lake Jyun. What do you think?" Megaman said.

"It's fine with me." I said. 

We walked to the dock. I put on a hood so that nobody would recognize me. When the man at the docks saw Megaman, he quickly got a boat ready for us. I piloted it because Roll and Tiesel still weren't back from fetching the water. We got to the ruins and opened the door. We walked inside.

I held on to Megaman so that we couldn't get separated. We walked along the path until we found a hole in the wall. We checked inside it and found a couple of old bones and a piece of paper. I read the words on the paper. It said 'Those with great faith shall not perish when they fall.' This made no sense to me whatsoever so I packed the paper away and walked with Megaman. 

I felt a chill rush through me. I felt as if we were being watched. I was getting an uneasy feeling because we haven't seen any sign of a reaverbot anywhere. We walked a bit further and found our way blocked off by a huge pit. I looked down in it. I couldn't see the bottom. Megaman kicked a rock in and listened. Nothing at all. I pulled out the paper and read the words again. Megaman read the words and before I could stop him, he jumped. I watched him fall and suddenly he stopped. He looked up at me and yelled, "Tron, you need to have faith here. Jump and I will catch you."

I jumped and he caught me and lowered me slowly to the ground. I looked down and noticed that the floor we were standing on was camouflaged to fit in with the walls around it (I watched Indiana Jones three times last night). 

I carefully walked behind Megaman until we walked through a door and I found myself on visible land. We walked along this path until we found a door. A wave of cold washed over me as we walked into the room. As if by instinct, Megaman and I dropped to the ground just as a ball of plasma flew over us. I jumped up and fired at a figure that flew though the room. I saw a flash of green and shot at it. It maneuvered around my shot and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Blade." I heard Megaman whisper. 

I heard a laugh before see the walls start to close in on us. I looked back at the door behind us. It had closed and locked us in. I saw the door across the room. It was still open. We ran for it and I saw the walls speeding towards us. We had inches before we would be crushed as we dove through the door. The walls smashed together right behind us. 

We walked down the path way a ways. I saw a door off to the side. We walked through it and I saw a huge army of reaverbots in rank. At the front I saw the guy in green. Blade, I think was his name. I ducked down and I saw blade walk up to a weird looking ball. He tapped it twice and a hole appeared in it. Then another guy like Megaman stepped out of it. He was wearing red armor. 

"Purifier unit third class Megaman Lightning reporting for duty." I heard it say.

"Good. Your orders are as follows. You are to eliminate purifier first class Megaman Trigger at any opportunity you find. He is strong and unruly, so proceed with caution." Blade said, "I want every reaverbot here to destroy Megaman Trigger at any cost."

Megaman's POV

Oh this is just great. I now have two purifier units and an army of reaverbots out to kill me. I needed to do something about this threat. I figure I should at least cause as much confusion as possible. I equipped my shining laser and fired right into the mob of reaverbots. A lot of them exploded but every time I blew one up, another would take its place. I aimed a shot at Lightning and fired. He was smashed against a wall. I knew they would repair him easily. I grabbed Tron's arm and ran.

One reaverbot caught up with us and I shot it with my buster. It exploded and its eye rolled over to me. I picked it up and stowed it away as my valuable item from these ruins. We ran out on to the camouflaged floor. I held tight on Tron's waist and jumped up to the floor above. 

We ran back through the ruins and out the exit. I jumped on top of the boat and Tron hopped inside. We sped away from the ruins at top speed. We got back to the dock and ran back to the Flutter.

We finally stopped to catch our breath. After we got our breath back we started laughing. We managed to escape those ruins after all the commotion we caused. I felt Tron reach over and take my hand. I turned toward her and kissed her gently on the lips. I still can't believe how much we've changed over three years.

I looked around and asked Gramps about Roll and Tiesel. "They still haven't come back with that water." He said grumpily.

I looked at my watch. It was only 2:47. I decided to take Tron out for a nice long walk. We walked down by the lake where we confessed our love three years ago. I remembered that night very well. We walked to the old cave that Bonnes used as a home. We walked back to the lake and sat for awhile. Then I remembered something I had to do. "Tron, I was wondering if you would like to, umm, I mean if you will, umm, let me start over." I said nervously. I pulled a box out of my pocket and took a knee, "Tron, will you marry me?"

Thank you for reading this. If you would like more then please review. As I have said before, I also have an NC-17 version of this story. Anyway if you have any ideas, just tell me. Thank you for reading. 


	4. The Answer of a Lifetime

I don't own Megaman or any of the Megaman legends characters

I don't own Megaman or any of the Megaman legends characters. I do own Megaman Blade, Lightning, and Freezer so ask before using them in your fanfics. And no matter what you read in this fic, there will be more chapters. Just thought I should give you a heads up so you don't turn this off in disgust. As always please R&R. I don't know why I'm still typing here because you have probably scrolled down to my story. 

Chapter Four

Answer of a Lifetime

Tron's POV

I gazed at him, totally shocked by the ring he held out. Was I ready for this? Will he still love me if I'm not? I love him enough but am I ready for this big of a commitment? "M-Megaman, I don't know what to say." I stammered.

"I was kinda hoping it would be yes." Megaman said.

"I-I-I don't know. Please just let me think about it for awhile. I'll have my answer soon." I said still shocked by his proposal.

"Alright. Let's go home." Megaman said slowly. 

We walked home slowly. The whole way I thought about what my answer would be. What would Tiesel say? And what about my family? What should I do? I ran these questions through my mind over and over.

We finally got back to he Flutter. I quietly crawled into bed and moved over so he could get in as well. I'm already sleeping in the same bed as him, so why don't I marry him? Then again, marriage is strange at times. I felt him kiss me gently.

Suddenly I was with Megaman in a ruin and I saw a guy dressed in green shoot at me. But before it hit me, Megaman dove in the way. The figure vanished and I ran to Megaman. I lifted his head off the ground and looked into eyes. They were clouded and he was staring off into nothing. I put my head to his chest and didn't find a heartbeat. And then I felt a shiver and I knew he died in my arms.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Tron, what is it? Are you alright?" Megaman said from beside me.

"It was terrible! It shot you and you just died in my arms!" I cried into his shoulder. 

"It's alright. I'm here and I will never leave you. It was just a bad dream. I'm alive." He said holding me tightly and calming me down.

I cried a bit more before managing to say, "B-but what about the last time I had a nightmare like that. It came true. The dream seemed so real. I don't know what I'll do if this one comes true." 

He eventually calmed me down and he held me close to him. I put my head on his warm chest and heard his heartbeat. I don't ever want that sound to fade away. I placed my hand over his heart and felt every beat. I looked up at him one last time before falling asleep. 

The next morning Megaman announced that we were going to check out the ruins in Clozer woods. I was filled with fear as I heard that. I remembered our last dig. And I remembered my dream. What if these were the ruins in my dream? I tried to forget it but it wasn't easy. 

I looked around and saw Roll and Tiesel walk in from outside. "We didn't find any water." Roll said, her right sleeve half off. 

I looked out the window and saw a stream of fresh water. "There's a stream right next to the Flutter and you can't find water?!" I said.

They weren't listening to me. I looked and suddenly wished I hadn't. "Tiesel! Get your hand out of there!" I yelled. 

Tiesel quickly pulled his hand out of Roll's shirt and grinned sheepishly. 

I walked out of the Flutter and sat looking at the water, still wondering what I should say to Megaman. This was a big step. This is the most important decision I will ever make. 

Megaman walked out and sat by me. I moved closer to him hoping to comfort myself. I just remembered the dream again.

"Tron, it's time to go." Megaman said.

"Alright." I said getting to my feet and walking with him to the ruins.

Megaman's POV

I can't stop thinking about her. I also can't stop thinking about her answer. I don't know how I am going to handle the suspense until she gives me her answer. I thought about this and before I knew it, we were at the ruins. We walked in slowly. As soon as I took my first step inside I felt an eerie feeling as if I were being watched. 

I reached for Tron's hand and we walked together. I felt like an ice cold dagger was piercing me every time I rounded a corner. I cautiously looked around and found this cave as devoid of reaverbots as the last. I always got nervous when this happened to me. 

I looked for a door and eventually found one. As I walked inside I got a feeling of danger. It wasn't like when Blade attacked us before. It was the same feeling I get whenever I walk into a trap. I threw a rock and jumped back as I saw a huge hand fly up from the ground and crush it into dust. I tossed another rock. This landed in a different place and it was fine. I dropped a rock in front of me and watched it get crushed. I dropped a rock beside me and walked on that spot after seeing the rock turn out fine. I completed this process until I reached the other end of the room. 

I opened the door and saw a good-sized refractor. I grabbed it and put it in my backpack. I looked around cautiously when nothing happened. I walked out a different door, seeing as the other door somehow locked.

As we walked into the next room, I felt a cold like never before. I turned and saw three purifier units. One was green and I recognized it as Blade. The other was red and I recognized it as Lightning. The third I had never seen before. It was pure white.

"Heh heh heh. Well look what we have here. Oh yes and let me introduce Megaman Freezer. I was wondering when you would get here." Blade said.

I didn't get a chance to reply as he quickly aimed his buster at Tron.

Tron's POV

I saw him point his gun at me. Megaman moved ahead of me as he fired. I saw the blast mere inches from Megaman. I dove and shoved Megaman out of the way. The blast hit me square in the stomach and I flew against a wall. I felt the pain and I heard Blade laugh as the three people disappeared. I managed to look up at Megaman. 

"I just want 'cough' you to know…" I winced from the pain, "that I will always love you." I coughed as I felt what was left of my life start to slip away. I kissed him gently and closed my eyes. I saw everything I had ever accomplished or remembered in my life. I saw my first robot. I saw my parents and how they were diggers. I saw Tiesel run out of our home when he heard me cry for help. Then I discovered why I cried. I saw a reaverbot come out of a ruin. I couldn't have been more then three or four. It turned to me and was about to kill me when my parents ran out in front of the blast. I saw them die right there and imagined what Megaman was feeling now as I ventured toward the unmistakable death that was creeping my way. I managed to look at Megaman one last time before my vision became distorted and eventually faded to black as I felt myself breath one last breath of oxygen and my heart stopped beating.

Megaman's POV 

I looked at her and realized what happened. She died, right before my eyes. She died to save me. She gave her life to save me, a worthless piece of junk. Why did he have to kill her? I failed her. I had promised to always protect her. I would rather face an entire army of reaverbots then face this grim reality. I fell to my knees. Right there I vowed that I would make Blade pay for what he did to me. He had killed the only thing that could make me happy when times were tough. He killed her without a second thought. He laughed as he did it. I felt myself feel with rage and hunger for revenge. I gently picked up Tron's lifeless body and carried her out of the ruins. 

I walked in silence the entire way back to the Flutter. Whenever I walked by someone they would turn as if to say hello but would take off there hats and put them over there hearts. Some would come and try to cheer me up, but nothing they could say would bring her back to life. 

I opened the door of the Flutter I lay her down gently on the couch as Tiesel walked in. He ran to the couch and looked at Tron. "What happened to her?!" He said angrily.

"I-I couldn't do anything for her. She, she died right before my very eyes." I said sobbing.

Roll walked in and saw Tron lying on the couch. "What's wrong with her?" She said concerned.

"My little sister, dead? You were supposed to protect her! I'll kill you!" He yelled and lunged at me. 

Roll ran over to help me as Tiesel began to put his hands around my neck. "Stop it right now! Tiesel, It's not Megaman's fault that this happened, it's not anybody's fault. The reaverbots can't be controlled. It won't…"

"It is my fault! I was there as she died. She died in my arms. I'm to blame for not taking good enough care of her! Believe me Tiesel, I want Tron back more than anything else." I said, a tear forming in my eye. 

"Tiesel, come with me." Roll took Tiesel in her room to talk to him. I looked at Tron and I felt the tear begin to roll down my face. 

It fell and landed on Tron's perfect nose. I watched as it rolled down her nose and down till it reached her lips. I sobbed and gave her one last kiss. As I turned to leave I heard a rustle.

Tron's POV

I felt as if something strange were happening. Here I was drifting through the darkness. I felt as if something were calling me. I think that's why I'm not moving on to wherever I would go. I felt cold and I looked at myself. All I am is a transparent figure that looks something like myself. I felt as if something were holding me back, something I left behind that I would never be able to get back if I moved on. I fought against all the powers trying to force me to let go of it. 

I suddenly felt warm and I felt as if feeling were returning to me. My memory began to return. I remembered my brothers and I remembered Megaman. I remembered everyone I knew before and I remembered how much I love Megaman. I remembered last night out by the lake. I remembered his proposal and I made up my mind before feeling myself get pulled back into my body. 

I felt the blood in my veins and I felt my heartbeat return. I felt the warmth of his lips upon mine. I felt him get up and walk away. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the couch in the Flutter. I was holding a bouquet of flowers. I gently stood up and placed the flowers on a table nearby. 

I turned to Megaman. He slowly turned around and ran to me. He picked me up and swung me around. I felt my hair fly backward and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. After we parted the kiss I looked into his eyes and said, "Megaman, I will gladly become your wife." Then I kissed him passionately and held him close.

I hope I didn't throw you off with that little death part. I had way too much sugar. I am not sure what I was on but I have never made a fic that involved death, happy ending, and really, really, really sappy sad part all mixed to together like a giant puddle of, uhh, stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you would like to see more, please review. I will be mixing in the plot a lot and eventually I will throw a big wedding fic. Thanks again for reading and please don't kill me for the death part. Umm, could you please put the gun down? (BANG!) ouch.


	5. The Center of Main Gate

I don't own Megaman or any of the characters in Megaman Legends or any other Megaman game

I don't own Megaman or any of the characters in Megaman Legends or any other Megaman game. Capcom owns them. I do own Megaman Blade, Freezer, Lightning and Grounder. If you decide that you want to use them in your stories then ask me and I will probably give you my permission.

Chapter Five

Journey to the Center of Main Gate

Unknown POV

"Four of the remaining five have risen. We have lost the sixth to the carbons. The remaining five will defeat the carbons. The power of the sword, Blade. You are to attack Trigger at any chance you get Blade. The power of the frost, Freezer. You are to keep constant surveillance over Trigger, Freezer. The power of electricity, Lightning. You will rally the reaverbot army to prepare for the attack. I will step forward and take Trigger's old role as mission leader. We will soon activate the final of the remaining Purifier Carbon Elimination Unit. We will finally have the revenge we have sought for over the years. The few carbons that remain will remember this day for the rest of there puny inferior lives. Our first objective, terminate Trigger's programming CPU."

Megaman's POV

I looked at Tron. I held her in my arms tightly. "I will never let you go." I whispered in her ear. I was overjoyed when I turned to find Tron standing behind me. She had died and somehow she came back to life. I kissed her and thought about what she had just told me. She had accepted my ring and agreed to marry me.

I kissed her again and held her tight. At that moment Tiesel came out looking down at his feet. He walked over to me without looking up. "I wanted to apologize for trying to kill you about Tron. I know it wasn't your fault. It's just that I miss her." He sobbed

Tron looked at him and walked over to him and hugged him. He looked up. His face split into a huge grin and he hugged Tron back. "Your O.K! Tron we thought you were dead." He yelled.

Tron walked up to me and hugged me again. "I felt so cold. I felt you when you were near my body and I felt the warmth fly back into me. I felt myself come back and I woke up and saw you. I love you Megaman and I will marry you." She said and she kissed me softly. 

I felt wonderful. I had thought that I would never forget this day. I was right. I thought Tron was gone forever because of me. But instead she was alive and said she would marry me! I softly whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

Later that night I was in bed with Tron beside me. I looked out the window at the night sky and thought about Tron and what I would do if something like that ever happened again and turned out unreversable. I looked at Tron. I looked at her beautiful face. I saw her smooth face and kissed her lips. I don't know how long I sat thinking before I fell asleep.

I felt myself falling. Suddenly I hit the ground hard. I slowly stood up. I saw an army of reaverbots with five darkened figures standing ahead of the army. I heard a laugh that I have never heard before but it sounded familiar. I looked at each of the figures and saw a tint of color on each. Red, green, white, brown and blue. I felt as if something about these figures was familiar. I saw the army of reaverbots marching forward. They crushed everything in their path. I saw them crush the Flutter and I saw Tron, Roll, Tiesel, Data, Gramps, and Bon disappear in the reaverbots path. I felt myself getting hot. I ran forward and punched at the figure in the center of the group. As I was inches away everything faded to black and I found myself in my bed with Tron wide awake beside me. 

"Megaman! Are you all right? You were yelling in your sleep and you scared me. I thought something happened to you. Did anything happen when I was, umm, you know?" Tron said.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry I scared you." I said.

"It's alright Megaman. I love you. That's why I pushed you out of the way. I hope you can forgive me for that. It's just that I know what it's like to lose you. I don't think I could bare to lose you for a second time." Tron said as she kissed me.

I returned the kiss and held her tight. Now I know what she felt when I was captured. I thought about this for a while and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and looked at the three items from the ruins. Roll had ran into town and got permission from the mayor and the inspector. All that's left is the Main Gate. I shuddered as I thought back to my first time in the Main Gate. I remembered the day for several reasons. The first was while I was fighting Juno. The thing that gave me the courage to go on, even after I was close to being killed, was when I thought of Tron. I fell in love with her when she saved me from the trap. I remembered the intense pain I felt as he destroyed my shield and almost all my power cells. Needless to say, I was not looking forward to this.

I was so nervous that I couldn't eat any breakfast. All I could do was think about what we would do in the Main Gate. I know Megaman Juno isn't still in there but I can't help but think it will tie into all these strange thing that have been happening.

I walked with Tron to the Main Gate. I slowly opened the door and, taking a deep breath, walked inside.

Tron's POV

I had only walked these paths once before. I stayed close behind Megaman as we walked down the spiral floors. I felt as if the ground we walked upon was alive. I had been wondering what was up with the ruins. There are no reaverbots anywhere. I remember the army we saw in the Lake Jyun ruins. What were they planning? 

I followed close behind Megaman. He walked down the spiral path until we reached the bottom. As we reached the place where the three keys had opened the doors Megaman put his arm out to stop me. We hid and looked into the room. I saw three figure in the room. One was red, another was green, and the last was white. The green one lifted a key in the air and walked to a wall. He pushed the key into the wall and a secret panel opened. We watched as a brown figure walked forward out from behind the panel. 

"Megaman Grounder, you look like you are still in good condition. You are to spy on the enemy carbons on the surface. Return with any info you can acquire." The green one said. I immediately recognized it as Blade.

I watched as they all disappeared in a flash of light. The cold feeling remained though. I looked closely around and I saw an almost transparent figure slide out of the room. I looked at Megaman and he looked worried. "I think this could get big. I think we should find the stuff and get ready for something." He whispered.

I nodded my head and we walked along the path. We got to the room that had held the huge refractor. We walked around the refractor holder and saw a hole in the ground where the refractor had hovered. Megaman walked forward cautiously and looked inside. "I can see ground." He said as he jumped in. 

I walked to the edge and jumped down to Megaman. He caught me and gently set me down. I looked around and I saw a glint off in the distance. We walked forward and found a strange gold colored metal. I picked it up and examined it. "I've never seen anything like it. What could it be?" I said.

Megaman picked a bit up and called Roll. "Roll, we found a strange gold colored metal. It looks valuable. Can you give me a read out?" He said as he ran a sample through a machine on his arm. 

"Megaman. This is a metal that hasn't been seen here for millions of years. It's called gold. I believe that this gold dates back to before the polar ice caps melted and the world flooded with water. This is worth more than all the refractors we've ever found. Just get it back here and you can get into the new ruins." Roll said.

We turned back and I heard Blade's voice. "Tisk tisk, you should know better then to ignore your enemy. To imagine that you could have been our leader. You could have fulfilled 'your' dream. I guess I am now 2nd in command. You should keep an eye out for our new boss. He is kind of upset with you." He

said, laughing maniacally. 

We ran to the exit and heard an explosion. We saw a huge rock fall and block our only exit. "You won't die from being trapped in there but your friend, well that's another story." A strange voice said. 

I felt myself getting weak and I managed to see a thin layer of green smoke drifting in through several air ducts. I felt myself pass out from the gas.

Megaman's POV

I reached over and picked up Tron. I held a hand over her mouth to keep her from breathing any gas. I looked around quickly and found a skeleton. I saw a gas mask beside it and I put it on Tron. I felt around for a door or something and found nothing. Then I came up with a crazy idea.

I managed to wake Tron up and I crawled into the air duct. I crawled along and found a hole. It looked like we would be able to crawl down through the duct. I called Tron and she came up and looked down the hole. 

"There is no way I'm going down there. That is to steep for me to crawl down." She said.

Suddenly the duct floor gave out and I managed to yell, "Looks like we don't have a choice!"

We fell for a long time and my head hit something hard. I blacked out as we continued falling. \

I felt myself wake up with a really painful side. I felt Tron on top of me. I woke her up and we stood up. I looked all around. It was pitch black. I pulled my flashlight out of my backpack and held it in front of me. I saw a sign beside a skeleton. It read 'Ouch'.

I looked around again and I saw a carving on the wall. It showed a group of five figures facing one figure. The picture vanished before I could get a good look at it. I looked around a bit more and I heard a laugh. 

"Trigger, I will allow you to leave this ruin unharmed if you can make me surrender to you." I heard a voice say. Blade suddenly materialized in front of me. He took his buster off and he pulled a laser sword out of a sheath hidden on his backpack.

I pulled out my blade arm and set it on constant beam. I took off my buster and put it in my backpack. I walked forward and held my sword up. He held his sword to meet mine. 

Suddenly he took a jab at me. I dodged and came back with a swing of my own. Tron ran to the side and began cheering me on. I swung and he ducked and swung at me. I jumped and he spun around and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and he walked forward and placed his blade up against my neck. 

"You shouldn't have believed that you could best me in a sword fight. They don't call me Blade for nothing." He said raising his sword, ready to bring it down on me.

I quickly swung my leg and tripped him so I could stand. He jumped up and swung at me. I blocked with my sword and held it there. I could see that his blade would be able to stand this longer then mine. I jumped and did a back flip and swung again. He dodged and ran at me with his blade outstretched. I ran to a wall and ran up it and flipped over his head. I swung at him and nicked his armor. He spun around and kicked me against the wall. I fell to the ground and I felt the heat of his blade above my neck. I felt him raise the blade and waited for him to bring it down. 

Suddenly I heard a blast from my left and I saw Tron with a smoking laser pistol. Blade had been slammed to a wall. I saw him get up and laugh. "So you have this puny carbon saving you at every turn? You were never worthy to be our leader. You were too rebellious. You had too many ideas. I would have made a better leader than you. I, however, have surrendered this time. You may leave. But be warned, if you enter the Alpha Gate, we will be forced to destroy you." He said with a laugh.

He disappeared and a path behind him opened up. We ran up it and found ourselves at the entrance to the ruins. I walked out the door with Tron. I kissed her and said, "Thanks for saving me. I owe you." 

"No Megaman, we're even now. But I'm worried. What is this 'Alpha Ruin'?" Tron said.

"I think it's the new ruin. We will head into there tomorrow." I said.

We headed back to the Flutter and put the gold in the case for the valuable items. We now have everything we need for the ruin. I was worried though. I saw five figures in the room where I first met Juno. I felt as if I was trapped in another prophecy. I was so tired that I fell asleep without even taking my armor off. 

Thank you once again for reading my story. Please review if you like this story. I plan on making chapter eight the wedding. I will be able to get the next chapter up quicker if you would give me some ideas. An important question I want answered is what kind of ring should it be? Should it be Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, Pearl, or Opal? Please tell me A.S.A.P. Thank you again for reading this.


	6. The Rise of the Dark Army

Capcom owns all of the characters from Megaman Legends. I own Megaman Blade, Freezer, Lightning, Grounder, and Trigger 2. If you want to use any of these characters in your own fanfiction then please ask first. Thank you and please R & R if you like the story.

Chapter Six

The Rise of the Dark Army

Tron's POV

I woke up beside Megaman knowing that something big was going to happen today. I looked at Megaman and knew that we would always be together, no matter what happens. I got up and looked at him a bit more before going into the kitchen. 

Tiesel was making another pitiful attempt at cooking, which was failing miserably. I helped him clean up before I cooked breakfast. Megaman walked out and helped me serve everyone. 

"I guess all that's left for us to do is to explore the new ruin. I just hope that I can figure out what had been happening in all the other ruins." Megaman said.

"Don't worry Megaman. I will be with you always." I said as I kissed him gently.

"Yeah, we're 100% behind you." Roll said.

"I guess I'll admit that your O.k." Tiesel said.

I suddenly realized something that Tiesel didn't know yet. "Umm, Tiesel. I forgot to tell you something. Megaman and I are going to get married." I said nervously.

"Your what?" Tiesel choked out before he fainted.

I began fanning him and Roll said, "So that was what the box was that you left on the counter a couple days ago. I was wondering what it was. Congratulations."

"Thanks Roll." Megaman said.

Tiesel woke up and before he could say anything Megaman said, "So, do you want be my best man?"

"O.k. I guess. But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tiesel said.

"I forgot." I lied. 

Megaman and I walked out of the Flutter and lay on the grass. "I want you to know that I want you to continue on if I don't come back from a ruin someday. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be with you. In here." Megaman whispered to me, putting his hand over my heart.

"I don't want to think about having to go through life without you. Be careful when we're in the ruins. I love you." I said and kissed him passionately.

We sat there until around noon before we got up and began heading for the ruin. As we walked in, we immediately heard static as if our radio transmission had been cut off. We walked in, knowing that this ruin hasn't been explored by anybody before. I followed Megaman as we walked through the passageways. 

Suddenly I felt as if we were being watched. I looked around and saw a green glint disappear behind a wall. I felt uneasy as we walked farther along. I turned when I heard a quick breeze on the back of my neck. I saw a red blur fly by. I looked around and noticed a white flash along with a brown and a blue glint. I felt as though we were surrounded. Megaman seemed worried too. 

Megaman's POV

We cautiously walked out of the room and continued. I felt as if we were being followed. I felt a chill rush through my spine as we walked into a room with five pillars. 

"I see that you didn't heed my warning. I guess we will have to destroy you. I will slice you down to size with my blade of fire." Blade walked out from behind the pillar to the far left. 

" Dear friend, I will be forced to freeze you with my ice saber." Freezer walked out from behind the second pillar.

"It's me, your pal lightning. Prepare to be shocked by my sword of lightning." Lightning said as he walked out from behind the pillar to the far right.

"I will crush you like the fool you are with my sword of rocks." Grounder walked out from behind the pillar to the right of the center.

"If it isn't my dear friend Trigger. I have awaited this day when we would meet again. In your absence from the team, I took the liberty of claiming my rightful spot as leader of our band. Seeing as neither you nor your little friend will ever escape this place alive, I might as well tell you my plan. Long ago, you decided that the carbons would destroy us if we didn't do something. We agreed with you and we helped you form this team. But one day you walked off to get our final plans for our attack, and when you came back you were different. I sensed this and came to ask you. You turned on us and managed to destroy Blade, Lightning, Grounder, Freezer, and my life support function. I fired one last shot at you and I managed to erase your memory. You fell to the floor in a deactivated state. I managed to fix the others before I needed to recharge to recover my life support function. I scattered the others throughout Kattelox and allowed them to recharge their energy. I don't know what happened to you that day that made you turn traitor but it has now cost you your life. And in case you were wondering, I am Trigger 2. I was built exactly like you in every aspect except for personality. You will die today. Goodbye." Said a blue person who looked exactly like me. 

Each of my opponents raised a blade high above their heads. Grounder walked forward and said, "You will be easy to crush. We have grown in skill far more than you could imagine."

He swung his sword down at me and I barely managed to jump out of the way. I drew out my blade arm and charged it up. I caught his next swing with my sword and flung his sword out of his hands. He then pulled back and punched me. I flew against a wall. He grabbed his sword and swung at me as I lay on the ground. I rolled over and felt a rock from the ground hit my back. I stood up slowly and felt myself breathing heavily. I licked my lips and tasted the artificial blood that ran through my veins. I swung at him and he blocked my blow. Suddenly I heard a scream. I turned and saw Freezer holding his blade close to Tron's neck. I spun around and felt my blade make contact with Grounder's body and I dashed over to Tron. I knocked Freezer away from Tron and hit him as well. Lightning walked forward and hit his sword to the ground. A bolt of lightning erupted from the tip. I dodged it and sliced through him. Blade ran forward and got the same. 

"Very good. I see that you have grown in skill as well. Just remember that if I survive this encounter, which I undoubtedly will, I will be able to rebuild all of them. Let's see what you really got."

Tron's POV

I watched as Megaman and Trigger 2 battled in the center of the room. The battle was incredible. It seemed like they had been battling for hours and neither of them had even come close to the other. Then I saw Trigger 2 spin around and kick Megaman in the face, sending him back against a wall. Megaman moved just before Trigger 2 jabbed his sword in the ground where Megaman had been. Megaman jumped to his feet and hit Trigger 2 in the jaw with his knee. I suddenly felt and earthquake and Trigger 2 laughed. 

"We have managed to stall you long enough so that our army of reaverbots could reach the surface. Thousands of Reaverbots are exiting the ruin and are now attacking the city. We will meet again, I'm sure of that." Trigger 2 said and he vanished.

I heard a rumble come from a wall. I turned to it and saw it collapse. Megaman and I ran as the ruin began to fall apart. I turned around and saw the ceiling above us start to crumble. I grabbed on to Megaman and he started his jet skates. I turned back to see the spot we had been a millisecond before get covered by tons of rock. I held on tight as we raced through the passageways of the ruin. I saw a rock hit Megaman's head and he collapsed right in front of the exit. I pulled on him but I couldn't move him and his armor. I tried again and failed. I had decided long ago, that if Megaman were to die and I was with him but couldn't save him I would die along with him.

"I love you Megaman." I whispered with a tear rolling down my face. 

What happened next was totally unclear to me. I felt warm and I saw a strange orb around us. I saw the rocks hit us but they did no harm to us. I saw the rocks disintegrate as they hit the orb. I closed my eyes, not sure what was happening. When I opened them again, the ruin was collapsed all around us. 

I looked at Megaman and saw him open his eyes. "Tron, are you all right?" He said.

"I'm fine, What about you?" I asked concerned.

"I'll live." He said.

I turned and saw the reaverbot army stretching as far as I could see in all directions. In the center I saw the five guys from the ruins. In turn they surrounded a ball of light. 

"Trigger, you don't seem to get it. You've lost. Give up. The only way you could defeat us is by destroying The Kattelox reaverbot core power unit." Trigger 2 yelled as he pointed at the ball of light, "But you can't damage it at all. Observe." He fired his buster into the ball and nothing happened.

"Than I guess I'll have to take you on one by one." Megaman yelled as he disappeared in the crowd.

Thank you for reading this chapter. If you got any good ideas feel free to tell me. I hope you like how the story is coming along so far. Please R&R if you liked it. Thank you again and I will get the next chapter up soon. Bye. 


	7. Battleground: Earth

Capcom owns Megaman and all the characters that you have heard of or seen in a Megaman game. I own Blade, Lightning, Freezer, Grounder and Trigger 2. If you would like to use these characters in one of your fics please ask and I will probably let you. Other than that I hope you enjoy this action packed chapter.

Chapter Seven

Battleground: Earth

Megaman's POV

I spun around and sliced three reaverbots in half with my blade arm. I had one goal in mind. Reach Trigger 2 and end this once and for all. I shot at a hamarudoll that had attacked me. I dodged its attack and destroyed it. I watched as Trigger 2 and the other purifier units controlled groups of reaverbots. I ran forward through the crowd of reaverbots and shot in vain at the power core. I managed to get through the reaverbots and to the center. The purifier units had disappeared. 

Suddenly Tron, Tiesel and Roll ran forward out of the mess of reaverbots. "You're alright!" I yelled.

"Yes we are. We came to help." Roll said as I noticed a HUGE gun in her arms. 

"Thanks, but be careful. I expect there to be some deaths today. I just don't want any of you to be one of them." I said.

"Alright Megaman. We'll watch your back." Tron said.

Suddenly Blade, Lightning, Freezer and Grounder flew down off of a high pedestal. Blade walked up to me and drew his sword. Grounder walked to Tiesel, Freezer walked to Tron and Lightning walked to Roll. 

A huge fight began. All the reaverbots stopped attacking the city and watched the fight. I fought Blade blow for blow. I hit him in the side as he hit my chest plate. I dodged his swing and swung only to feel the sharp pain as he hit me again. I swung and hit him. I felt myself starting to get tired from all the hits. I tasted the blood on my lip as I swung again. 

Suddenly a figure came up behind Blade and hit him in the head with a huge metal hand. I looked up and found Bon standing there. "I'll take care of him Mr. Megaman. You go do something else." Bon said in his high voice.

I took his advice and Roll suddenly threw a package to me as I shimmied up the pedestal. I opened it and put on the contraption that was inside. I turned and saw Trigger 2 standing on top of the Main Gate. He was defending the power core. I jumped on to the Main Gate and drew my blade again. He drew his blade and held it in a threatening position. We walked forward until our blades touched. 

He swung at me and I fell back. I stood up and he spun his blade around with expert skill and hit my blade arm. The weapon flew to the ground a hundred feet below. All I had now was by buster and my normal arm. 

I flipped over his head and was about to run forward when he shoved his blade up under my neck. I walked backward as he pressed harder. I felt my foot slip and I looked behind me. I was out of ground. He laughed as he gave one last shove and sent me falling.

Tron's POV

I saw Megaman fall off the far side of the Main Gate. I felt a tear come to my eye as I spun around and kicked Freezer so hard that he landed in a pile of junk five feet away. I climbed the pole and jumped across to the Main Gate. I walked forward to Trigger 2 and I punched him in the face. He recoiled backward from the force. 

"How could you? I will tear you apart for that!" I yelled angrily.

He walked forward and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground clutching my cheek in pain. I felt a tear run down my face. I felt mixed emotions. I felt the pain of my cheek and the pain I felt as Megaman fell off the Gate. I knew that chances are slim that I will survive. 

Suddenly I saw something that brought my hopes up. With a jetpack Roll constructed, Megaman flew up over the edge and landed behind Trigger 2. He hit Trigger 2 in the back and Trigger 2 fell forward. I watched as Trigger 2 got up and turned toward Megaman. "You don't give up do you? I have had enough of this." He suddenly yelled, "All reaverbots, Attack any carbons you see!" 

All of the reaverbots began attacking the city. I looked at Trigger 2 as he spoke again, "I have just unleashed every reaverbot unit on the planet. They will now attack any human they see. The only way to save your planet is to deactivate all purifier units on this island." He smiled, "That includes you, Trigger. Plus my team and I can't be deactivated as long as the core remains intact, and I have already demonstrated the power of this core. Even if you are capable of destroying this core, you still will have to be deactivated before the reaverbot attack will stop. Goodbye old friend."

He shot Megaman with his buster. Megaman fell back as the plasma hit him. I watched in horror as the battle continued. Megaman shot Trigger 2. I looked up as I heard a small jump and saw Roll standing beside me. Tiesel jumped across with Bon right behind him.

__

I watched as Trigger 2 got hit in the arm and his sword fell. Megaman and Trigger 2 shot a fully charged buster shot at each other. The two shots hit each other and exploded in a bright flash. I felt the wind blow and I held tight so I wouldn't fall off. 

I looked as Trigger 2 took advantage of Megaman being blinded and he shot Megaman's buster arm. The buster metal melted and Megaman tossed it aside. Megaman turned toward us and quietly said one word, "Goodbye."

I watched as Megaman ran forward and dove into the core. "Megaman, no!" I yelled as he disappeared in an explosion, "I love you!"

The core erupted in a blast and I saw Trigger 2 crumple to the ground. "You, you fool. The world will crumble. You have destroyed your potential. We are nothing compared to the nightmares that will descend upon this world. As we speak Eden is traveling from a far away galaxy. It will arrive in one short year. This planet is doomed. When Eden reaches this world, a shockwave will fly through your galaxy, destroying everything in the galaxy. You were the only threat, the only hope for this world. You were the only one with the potential, the strength and power to save this world. You have saved the world for now but your efforts have been in vain." Trigger 2 said quietly. 

The core fizzled out and disappeared. Trigger 2 exploded and Megaman was gone in a flash of light. I felt a tear come to my eye. He was gone forever this time. Nothing could bring him back. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

Tiesel kneeled down and held me in a hug. "I'm sorry Tron. I will miss that Blue Boy too. The world has lost a great hero even if he has cost us lots of money."

I sobbed into his arm, "We were going to be married tomorrow. I miss him so much already. I love him more than anything." I cried some more as Tiesel carried me down to the ground. 

I got to my feet and we walked in silence through the city. All the people in the city saw us walking with our heads down and saw that Megaman wasn't with us. A woman gasped and began to cry in sorrow. I felt worse than when I had died. 

We finally got back to the Flutter and stood outside when Professor Barrel came out. "Why are you so glum? Megaman just saved the world. Where is Megaman?" He said. Suddenly he realized what had happened, "No, he can't be dead. He was like a son to me. I need to lie down." He choked out before sitting down on the ground. 

I placed the picture of him that I always carried with me on the ground. I placed several candles around it and placed flowers beside it. I felt a tear come to my eye. "I'll never give up on you Megaman." I whispered silently.

Megaman's POV

Where am I? I had seen a bright flash of light than I had seen Tron. I felt everything go black and cold. I woke up to find myself in a strange room. I sat up. I had been sleeping on a small table. I turned and saw a small child like figure. 

"I am Eden. Trigger, you were my first purifier creation. I gave you something that no other reaverbot in the universe received. I gave you one specific choice. If you are hearing this than you have been deactivated. I know that you have suffered memory loss and know nothing of your past. You were different from any other creation of mine. You are the only reaverbot in history to be able to decide what to be. Ever since I had activated you had wished to be human. You wished that you could live like a carbon, have real blood running through real veins. Have a real heart beating inside your chest. I had wanted to give you this but there was no possible way. Then you went out on a mission and met two people. You met Jacob and Michelle Caskett. You were about to kill their baby girl when the baby reached out and touched you. You remembered your dream and spared their baby and them. Shortly after you left them, they were attacked by a small group of reaverbots. The baby's grandfather saved the baby but could do nothing for her parents. They died protecting their baby. This baby grew up to be Roll Caskett. Her grandfather was struck in the battle and forgot about the deaths of Roll's parents. Your heart had softened for the human race and you destroyed your team that was ready to kill all carbons. You have always had a special place with me. I am willing to give you a second chance at life. I have come across a strange alien technology. It has the power that if focused right, can bring life to an unliving object. If you wish, I can make you a true human. You will finally have your dream." The small figure spoke in the voice of a small girl.

"Would this mean I can return to Tron? Forever?" I said.

"Ah, yes. You would be able to return to your love. You are the only reaverbot that can have such emotions. I understand that this Tron is the same girl who helped you with deactivating Juno. I knew I had unleashed a terrible evil upon the earth when I created Juno. But I did not create the Dark one. It was my sister Eden 2. She was the one that will come to destroy the galaxy within the next year. I will help you in any way possible but my powers are futile when compared to the powers of my sister. I can tell you that only the powers that you and your friends possess can defeat my sister. I can not tell you anymore. There are many on earth who are now mourning because of your loss. I am forever proud of you my son. You will soon fall asleep and when you awaken, you will be on earth. You will no longer be a reaverbot. Goodnight, my son." Eden whispered like a mother would to a scared child.

I felt myself drift to sleep and before I knew it, I was awake again, but I was in a different place. I felt a feeling inside me and I felt my skin. It felt warm. I felt blood rushing through my veins. I felt strange and I loved this feeling. 

I got up and found myself beside the Flutter. Roll had fixed it while I was gone. I climbed up the ladder and knocked on the door. I heard movement inside. (WHAM!) I was standing a little too close to the door. Suddenly I saw something jump down and hug me tightly. "Megaman!" I heard Roll scream. 

I looked up and saw Tron run out of the Flutter. She dove on top of me and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss and turned to Roll. 

"Roll, you may want to sit down. I know what happened to your parents. I've learned of my past. Roll, when you were a baby I was actually a reaverbot. I was about to kill you when you touched me and I remembered my dream. I turned and walked away. Shortly after I left your parents were attacked by a group of reaverbots. They died protecting you and you should be proud of their bravery." I said to her softly.

"It's alright Megaman. I'm glad that you have finally solved the mystery of what happened to my parents. Thanks." Roll said and she kissed my cheek.

I began to walk toward the Flutter when I tripped over a big rock. I looked at the rock and I saw that I had brushed off some dirt. There was a strong glow around the rock. I examined it and came to the conclusion that it was a small refractor. I began to dig around it. 

(Eight hours later) 

Ok so I was wrong. It wasn't exactly small. The hole was fifty feet deep and I have just found the center of the refractor. I climbed out of the gigantic hole I dug and went into the Flutter. 

"What have you been doing out there?" Roll asked. 

"I've been digging up a refractor." I replied.

"For the last eight hours?" She said.

"Take a look outside." I said.

She walked over to the window and her jaw fell open when she saw the huge refractor sitting in the hole. "That is BIG!" She said quietly before going into her room to sleep. Tron followed me into my room and I fell asleep beside her, my last thought before I fell asleep being the wedding scheduled for tomorrow. 

OK, I'm sorry but I have just been obsessed with bringing people back from the dead. Even I don't know what will come out of my strange twisted mind. Anyway, tell me if you like it and I'll post the wedding. I'll give you one guess of what that refractor is and no it's not Juno's ass all right. Somebody actually said that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will post the wedding as soon as I get some good reviews. Until next time, this is Redblaze signing off. 


	8. United Dreams

Yes, I know, I haven't updated this fic for a long time, and somebody is going to try to kill me soon if I don't. I know not many of you trust me when I say soon, but if, and only if, I get good reviews, I'll write a sequel to this **Soon**. I promise. Anyway, the long awaited wedding! Yea! *Gets pulled off stage by a cane* 

P.S. I am very disappointed in the NC-17 version I had written, so I got rid of it. Sorry.

P.S.S. I've never been able to play MML2, so I'm just pretending none of that happened. So For those of you who have played it, forget everything that happened there.

P.S.S.S. This will be painfully short. I'm just not good with weddings.

P.S.S.S.S. Megaman will still have his armor. I could never change the coolest part about Megaman.

P.S.S.S.S.S. And this is just Megaman's POV throughout the chapter.

P.S.S.S.S.S.S. I think I've come down with an obsession for P.S's.

****

Chapter Eight

United Dreams

Megaman's POV

I blinked several times in the early morning light. My head was dizzy and I felt very strange. I suddenly remembered what seemed as though a dream. My mother… Eden… I had always believed that she was just a Reaverbot. I thought she was incapable of emotions. But I know that she showed love. She spoke of me as her son, not as her creation. 

I suddenly jerked upward in bed. I felt so weird suddenly. This is what Roll, Tiesel, Grandpa, and… Tron felt. Real blood rushing through my veins. It was a joy that no robot could possess, and yet, I was given that joy. I lifted my arm, the feeling of living finally settling in. I touched my hand, a real human hand. It was no longer encased in metal, but flesh. 

I turned to my side to see that now what used to be my body was now just a suit of armor. This meant that when I went back to digging, I would still be Megaman. 

I turned to my other side. In my arms, I held the most beautiful of creatures set upon this world. Tron was… I don't even know a word for her. She was stunning as the morning light cascaded across her hair. I was certain that she wasn't some normal human. She was… an angel. Sure, she may have made a few mistakes from time to time, but don't we all? The important thing is that all that happened in the past.

I sighed heavily. I was fretting about today. For on this day, the former pirate and myself would become one, something that I dreamed of for several years.

I stood, carefully unwrapping the sleeping angel from my arms and walked out of the room. I didn't know where I'd go, but as I passed Roll's room, I stopped and knocked, remembering the incident all that time ago. 

She opened the door to me and I entered. I sat down on her bed and faced her. "Roll… I'm so nervous. I don't know what to do. I mean, this could be the most important day of my life."

"It's all right. Just calm down. You're supposed to be nervous. Heck, you get nervous at somebody else's wedding, so why not your own?" The young technician said with a laugh.

I tried to smile, but it felt strange. My stomach was doing loop-d-loops. I had to think a while, reflect back on the past and remind myself that I was ready for this.

"Thanks Roll. If Tron asks, just tell her that I'm outside." I spoke with a forced calm voice.

She nodded and I left. I opened the door to the Flutter and stepped out. The cool morning air struck my face and relaxed my high strung muscles. I saw that Roll had finished undigging what appeared to be a large refractor, but on closer examination, it was only a large piece of metal. I kicked it with frustration, as I had hoped it had been the Mother Lode, but it had eluded me again. I sighed and walked to the lake nearby and looked back on the past. 

My life has been doing circles around me so fast that I can't keep up with it sometimes. I looked down at the ground and remembered how this was the exact spot where Tron and I had stood several years ago, before all that hideous trouble with the prophecy. It seemed that every time I get mixed up in something like that, it put the ones I love in danger.

I looked down at the rippling water below me. In the water I saw reflections of thing from my past. I saw Roll and then the Professor. Then I saw my mother, Eden. I stared at the picture in my memory for such a long time before a tear fell from my eye and the water broke. Then I saw Tiesel and Bon. Those two had once been my enemies, but they've saved my life on more then a couple occasions. Then I was staring into the faces of many of my worst enemies. I saw Juno, the strange beasts that seemed half machine and have raging animal, and I saw their master, whom I had been imprisoned by. As they vanished in the ripples, more appeared. I saw Grounder, Lightning, Freezer, and Blade appear. All of them seemed to mock me. When they vanished, I saw Trigger 2. 

I grabbed a hand full of rocks and threw them at the water, desperate to get rid of the face that caused me so much grief. When my head cleared and he was no longer on the water, I just stared at the ripples. Slowly, Tron's face appeared in the water. I loved that face, more than life itself.

"Megaman? What's wrong? You're out of breath." I heard her voice and smiled at the melodious tone in it. 

"It's nothing. Just that seeing your face takes my breath away." I whispered with a grin.

Tron laughed. "You've always known how to say the sweetest things." She then locked her lips to mine, creating a fire that burned deep to my heart. 

"I've always known you were the one." I whispered gently to my beautiful fiancée.

"I love you." She whispered and inch away from my own lips before claiming them once again.

"As I do you." I replied as we slowly parted. She gave me a quick little smile that she knew was always able to melt me before walking back to the Flutter.

I suddenly realized the time. I ran back to the Flutter quickly and had it not been for Data, Barrel, and even Tiesel, I would have had a nervous breakdown as I began to put on my tuxedo. 

All the dreams, the pain, the love and courage. All that led to this. All that led me to the one thing I need above all else. I felt my stomach spinning around like crazy, funnily enough, it was spinning because of Tron, much like my head had been spinning with dizziness after one of the more painful encounters with Tron and her family all those years ago. 

We had a good deal of fun and laughter, however, when we attempted to dress a rather uncooperative Data. But eventually we got the bouncing monkey dressed, much to his disapproval. We all had a good laugh as we watched the little monkey wriggle and squirm, attempting to break free of the small tuxedo.

I wished that I could have more time to prepare myself, but time stands still for no one. I slowly walked out of my room and walked beside the people I had grown up with, with the exception of Roll, who was helping Tron finish getting dressed.

My knees were shaking as I entered the church. It was funny though. I, Megaman, the one who had faced countless dangers and narrowly escaped being blown into a billion tiny pieces, was shaking in my shoes at the thought of my own wedding.

I walked up to the altar and stood, waiting. I tried to ease my nerves by joking with Data a bit, but it didn't work very well. He just glared at me and gave me the impression that he was still upset over the tuxedo.

Sweat was running down my face as my nerves were racing and my stomach felt very queasy. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to release the pressure I was feeling.

Fortunately, we agreed on a nice, quiet wedding, no music, no invitations, just myself, Tron, Our families, and the preacher. Data waddled back and forth beside me, finally shutting up about the suit. 

Then I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful. No. Beautiful didn't do her justice. She looked like an angel, a goddess. There was no word invented for what she was. 

She walked forward on soft feet, creating an insurmountable aura around her. I merely stared, unable to tear my eyes from her. She smiled from beneath the veil and my heart melted with that smile. She walked with such grace that no one would have believed that the young woman had once been a pirate. 

I took her hand and helped her up the steps. The preacher began to speak, but his words were lost to me. They just faded in the background as I looked upon my bride. Her lips parted slightly and she mouthed the words, 'I love you.' 

I nodded back to her and smiled softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure in black that I didn't recognize. It didn't matter though, we were all right with a guest or two. But there was something chilly about the fact that I couldn't see his face at all from beneath a black hood. It connected to a black cloak that left only his hands and a thin line of a soft smile on his face able to be seen.

I ignored the man and returned my full attention to my bride. I suddenly heard the preacher speak. "Megaman, do you take Tron Bonne to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

I chuckled slightly. "I do."

"And Tron, do you take…" The preacher began.

Tron, who seemed a little nervous and overjoyed at the same time cut him off. "I do."

The preacher quickly recovered his composer. "Than by the authority invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

I nodded slightly and lifted the veil over her head. I looked into her beautiful eyes that sparkled like a million diamonds. I put my hands on her face and lowered them down to embrace her back. I then lowered my face to hers and felt unbelievable passion flare as our lips connected, connecting us together forevermore by an unbreakable bond. I closed my eyes and embraced her, never wanting to let go. 

It was over all too soon, but I knew that we were finally one. That meant the world to me, and through the cheers of our family, I didn't notice that one black cloaked guest was no longer there.

I know. I'm evil. Now you'll want me to write that sequel so badly that you'll have no choice but to review! Who is this black cloaked man? What does Eden 2 want with the world? Will Megaman ever find the Mother Lode? How will Megaman put up with the challenges of saving the world yet again? The answers will come in the sequel: The Final Clash! That is, if you give me good reviews. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Excuse me, went a little crazy right there. This is Redblaze signing off. 


End file.
